turn off the lights
by turntech1Godhead
Summary: john dave fic. there will be twists. writen for some awsome people. reveiw if you would like more chapters.
1. hearts beat

_Turn off the lights _(a johnxdave fic)

**written for my morail nikki and myother best bro mushu's bday**

_"drive fast i can almost taste it now LA i dont even have to fake it now _" american blasted out of the stario system of his bright red thunderbird as he sped down the street. he skided into the school parking lot and curved into a parking space. as he got out of the car he swung his back pack over his sholder and sauntered into the building. stoicly he breezed through the hall way trying to get past the swarm of despret cheer leaders and sweaty anoyed jocks. he strolled down the hall , adjusting his shades and poping in ear buds. he fliped his pale blond hair out of his face and untucked his black button down, slowly undoing the top two buttons. he slowly walked into his first period class and wiped out a red beaten note book. slowly he wrote the begining of his own rap down.

one push thats all it takes,

to spark the anger,

to ignite the hate

he continued writeing as the rest of the class filed into the room. one of his friends came and sat next to him, giving him a nod. he noded back and fist bumped the shorter ball of hate. suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his back poket. he pulled it out and opened pesterchum.

-ectoBiolagist has pestered you-

EB: hey dave!

TG: hey egderp whats up

EB: :B my name is john, not egderp you ass. but im doing good... dad wont stop makeing cake! its disgusting.

TG: only you could get mad about to much cake

TG: i know like half the kids in this country would kill for that

TG: hell i would kill for that

TG: go all ninja on this bitch and kill you for the cake

TG: then make like a bandit to mexico

TG: hide out in a hotel and horde my cake like a drug lord

EB: oh my god dave! shut up your rediculous!

TG: sorry man

TG: hey, why are you up so early

TG: its like 5 there

EB: oh i just wanted to say hi befor your class started.

EB: now get to work! your going to get in trouble.

TG: yes sir

TG: bye derp

EB: oh fuck you and your shit! bye david elizabeth

TG: haha fair enough. see ya john, skype ya tonight

turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiolagist

he slipped his phone into his poket and took out his ear buds. he sighed and put his head down.

"Damn fuckass when are you going to pour out the gooy melted contens of your blood pumping contraption to that blue eyed loser? your starting to look more pathetic then your usual grozling wimpy ass self usualy does." the patronizing short ginger he called his friend wisperd.

"damn karkat, arent you a helpfull little basterd. im telling john bout half past never and not fucking happening. im standing on the corner of cant speak and lets ruin this. basicly every time i try i start drowning in this verbal puddle of fucking pathetic bull shitting nonsense. i even tried to type it and ended up key bord mashing mess of mother fucking " karkat smaked him.

"dude. calm the fuck down ok. i think you just need to"

"MISTER VANTAS PLEASE BE QUIET IT IS TIME FOR CLASS" mister grand highblood yelled. the six foot eight teacher was a terifieing thing to behold. he had dark skin ad eyes so dark they looked like the iris was missing. his long black hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a deep purple dress shirt and black suit. he bore a white tie. karkat backed down seeming to be trying to become one with the chair. the tall man went on calling roll. then when he was done he began writing complex equations on the board. this was going to be a long day.

several hours of highschool later

dave sat at his computer desk debateing when he should video chat john. he had homework but john was more important. he clicked the call button befor he could change his mind. as he waited for the camera to load he fixed his hair and shades for the 58th time that day. an excited pale brown haird boy apeared on the screen. johns blue eyes sparkled and he grinned. dave could feel his heart warming a little after a day in the freezer of highschool. god he had missed this dork.

"hey dave! im so excited to see you this summer, how long do you think youll be staying and do you like swimming cause theres a pool by my house and we could go or theres a theater down the street if yu wana see any movies also we could play video games and"

"whooa there egderp, calm down. im going to be ther in three days. calm down. kay? i will be happy to go swimming once i get there."

"i am not a derp for the 50 gagilionth time dave! oh and i cant wait for you to watch conair with me! i cant wait to see you! what time should i pick you up at the air port? "

"uhg con air really? okaaaay fine. uhm 10ish? ill text you when i enter the terminal."

"yes con air! and okay. im totaly going to tackle you when i see you."

"haha okay, im holding you to that. "

"oh crap dads calling me. bye dave ! talk to you tommarow. try to get some sleep though"

"no promises. bye bro"

he ended the call and slumped into his chair. "i love you john" he wispered softly.

he spent all night messing around on the computer instead of sleeping then finaly passed out around 5 am. he awoke to the sound of a door slamming. shit. bro was home and by the sound of it, drunk. dave slowly slipped down the hall and saw his brother stummbling into the living room. dave walked over and helped bro steady himself. blood ran down bros face and he had a large gash in his sholder.

"anouther fight ?"

bro grunted a yes in response. dave sighed and dressed the wounds. he hugged bro then left and changed. he swung his back pack over his shoulder and left for school.

~two days later on an air plane landing in washington.~

D- "just landed. heading to terminal"

J-"sweet! see you soon!"

dave put away his phone and walked into the terminal. he grabbed his bags off the convayor belt and looked around. he spoted a blur of john looking mass speeding towards him. in a fraction of a second he dropped his bags andwraped his arms around johns waist effectivly blocking the tackle and held him close. dave broke his poker face and grined at john for about three seconds befor putting his facade back on. john frowned.

"daaaaaave how come i cant tackle yoooooouuuuuu?" john wined looking up at him.

dave felt his face betray him and started to smile but quickly turned it to a smirk.

"haha fine try again." he replied setting the boy on his feet. john grinned and walked back about ten steps then charged at dave. dave caught john but let himself fall bckwards untill his sholders were only an inch from the ground. he held john there then flopped and let the smaller boy adjust. johns face was centimeters away and daves lips ached to close the distance.


	2. barbed velvet

CHAPTER TWO. barbed velvet.  
"i got so sick of being on my own, now the devil wont leave me alone, its almost like i found a friend, whos in it for the bitter end."  
he smiled softly at john but fear wouldnt let him do it. johns face grew pink as he realized their position. he quickly scrambled off dave leaving him feeling empty. dave stood and became stoic once more. he straightened out his shirt, smoothing out the record symbol. he looked john over and silently undressed him in his head for the fifteenth time. john looked flustered.  
"oh uh sorry i uh wow um ready to go?" Dave raised a single eyebrow but didn't question it further. he nodded and picked up all his bags slinging his katana's case onto his back.  
"do you need any help carrying stuff? you have like six bags."  
"john im staying all summer, and its only five bags. i don't need help but go ahead and grab one." he watched as john tried to pick up his smallest bag and could only get it about two feet up off the ground. he laughed softly and picked the bag up with ease. john's jaw dropped.  
"what do you even keep in that!?" he asked out of breath. Dave smirked.  
"you think my hair is naturally this perfect?" then grabbed the rest of his bags.  
"are you fucking kidding me?" john asked.  
"wheres the car?" dave said as he walked out side. john pointed to a dark blue pries. dave started laughing.  
"holly shit, you drive that? jegus at least my ride has some dignity. dude does it swerve when you lean?" dave snikered, holding his sides. john punched him in the solar plexus makeing him shut up to try to shake it off. john unlocked the trunk and helped dave load his stuff into the car. john and dave got into the car. "barbra strisan" was all dave heard befor the cd was paused in a panic.  
"was that Barbra strisan"Dave asked cheekily. john blushed.  
"because she is the shit." he added. john grinned and pressed play. dave began dancing as best he could while in the car. forty minutes later they arrived at johns house. they went to johns room. Dave set up his stuff in the corner. he asked john if he could shower and john said sure. Dave found the bathroom and locked the door. he looked into the mirror and slipped off his shades. behind them were a pair of blood red eyes. Dave looked away and slipped out of his clothes. he looked at his body. he had platinum blond hair and pale skin. his complication was flawless. he was made up of whipcord muscle, toned to perfection. but never perfect enough. his hair swoshed down in front of his face in a soft curve.  
slowly he steped under the icey cascade. he always took cold showers. bro refused to turn on the hot water for Dave. he thought it made dave tougher. dave thought it made him colder. he put his head on the shower wall. soaping up his body he ran his hands over his scars. the worst one was a thick rope like one that stretched from the top of his shoulder to the base of his spine. the scars were all from strife's with bro or kids at his school. he always kept his katana within reach. not that teachers knew that. he sighed to himself. he stepped out of the spray and grabbed a towel. time to face the music. he cant avoid that pretty face forever. not that he would want to.

**YOUR SHIT AUTHOR'S NOTES: wow thanks too Yaoilover1598 and Inari Wolf who reveiwed chapter one! this chapter is really late due to writers block and finals and i apologize for that. but ill try to be more frequent with the updates. thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
